fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} ...Owner. Did you sleep well...? {Line: 2} Hey... Owner... Are you bothered.....? {Line: 3} ...Ahh... I want to go out... and play... Maybe... {Line: 4} ...Are you... free, at the moment? {Line: 5} Maybe I should... clean up... Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. >''' It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! '''> Hippos are really big, aren't they? **here *You decided to go and see the movie that Fairy is curious about. >''' Buy popcorn and watch the movie '''> It wasn't very good, was it? **here Dialogue 'Talk' * That noise...? The local school's...sports day... I saw it yesterday... Everyone was so fast... * Owner... This is a portrait I drew of you...what do you think? Does it...look like you...? * Hey... Owner... Do you mind if I'm...close to you..? * zzz...Owner...that elephant...it's caramel... * Owner... What do you want...to eat tonight? * Today I'm...playing with Owner... All day... * Looking for someone...to talk to... Owner... * Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... * ...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? * I want...to go shopping...too... * This plant... It's feeling good... Even without words... I can understand it... * What channel...?...Whatever show you...want to watch is...fine, Owner... Condition/Mood Boosting Options *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. **'[It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo!' It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! Fairy: Let's go... "I want to see a polar bear..." ***'are really big, aren't they?' Hippos are really big, aren't they. Fairy: "It's so violent...Contrary to it's appearance..." ***'zoo's a little hot isn't it?' **'her a stuffed animal' *You decided to go and see the movie that Fairy is curious about **'popcorn and watch the movie' You decided to buy her a drink and some snacks. Fairy: "Popcorn...is tasty..." ***'can't have a movie without snacks!' ***'wasn't very good, was it' It wasn't very good was it... Fairy: "...The actor's performance, though... That was good..." **'juice and watch the move' 'Socializing' * ...... Very nice aroma... * ...... Those clothes...really nice... * ...The library is interesting. It looks like they have an event going on. * ............? * .....Next time, let's play together? * ..... This world...is nice...don't you think? * ......Fairy, do you want to go back to the Fairy World...? * .....I don't understand...the human spirit... * Fairy......hello. * The autumn colors...are all red...at the park. Beautiful... * I got a lot of potatoes...persimmons...chestnuts...Want to make pastries together? * ......Hello...Weather's nice...Do you want to go for a walk? * ............Hi...I was sleeping. Nice, cool weather...feels good. * ......Those eyes......very pretty. * Fairy...will you go...watch cherry blossoms...with me...? * Let's walk...outside...since it's...warm... * This place...is decorated with...flowers...Yes...they are...pretty.... * ...? ...I was asleep...? * ......I came to play. * I took...pictures of cherry...blossoms...Take them... 'Socialized' *... Don't be...bored... *...it's warm... so I'm sleepy... *..is the wind...strong? ...your hair...is all messed up... *I can't really entertain, but... *...Fairy...flower petals...on your back... *Fairy...very cute. *...how about...we go now...? *... I still...have some...sit down... *...Come back again? *.......Really? *Is that...fun? 'Recommended' * ......Does this match? * ...pretty. 'Bother' *.........? 'Yell' * ...Thanks, I'll do a solid job. * ...Here I go. 'Sleep' * Sleeping **......Good night. * up ** .....Morning. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * 'Study * ...finished. * ...it was kinda hard. Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *Do you like this, Fairy...? I made it. Want to...try it? *and...Owner? What are you...talking about...? *Fairy...you look like you're in a...pretty bad mood... What's up? *That shelf is easy to...tip over...Be careful... *I was planning on...reading a book...at home...today... *....Want to play? I brought some...playing cards... *Want to take a... picture? *Ah, it's so...early... *That's...interesting... *Owner....spoke well of..... Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *No, it's not like that... *Oh thank you...so much...... *I'm pretty excited...I guess. *...It's kind of...embarrassing... I guess. *...I stayed up...all night..... *Ah...Oh, sorry. *Thanks...want to get a snack? *Uh-huh, this design is cute... *Want to do it...together.....? *I'm not...losing to you today...! Hope Change Talk *Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... *...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? Letters # To my precious Owner. ''' Thanks as always, Owner. With your help I've learned a lot about the Human World... I wonder if we could spend just a little more time together. From Fairy Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) *Watching...cherry blossoms...this beautiful...in the Human World... *I'll start...with that side... *...cherry blossoms... beautiful... *So many stands... *Where are...you going to start...? Stage 1: Before going out *Wanted...to watch cherry blossoms...with Owner... *...I'm happy... the weather... is good... *I'm sure...everyone will...come... It's supposed... to be fun... *Owner...ready? *Let's go...I know...a good spot... Stage 2: At the park *Owner...let's go...inside...? *Many people...love cherry blossoms... *So many...stands...are we going...to check them out...? *Go to my...friends? ...I'd rather...be here with you... *Owner...I'll go...where you want to go... Stage 3: At the shopping district *There are...so many...friends here...there...and there... *This cotton candy...bigger than my face... *Uhm...I can't...eat this much...I get sleepy... *Owner... I'm happy, but...I can't eat...any more... *Uhm...I'm having...fun...thanks...Owner... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh...the owner...is calling us...? *You want us to help...your stand...? *What do...you think...? If you want...to do it...I'll help *...yeah...okay...I'll take care...of the oden... *I must...put new...ingredients soon... Stage 5: Hanami time *You think...we should call...everyone and...eat it together...? ...okay... *Everyone...is happy...phew... *Cherry blossoms...are beautiful...it's because...they're taken...good care of... *Blue sky...pink cherry blossoms...this scenery...is very important... *I got this...oden ...for looking after...but I can't... eat it all... Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *The Fairy Agency... they're doing... all kinds of stands... *A shooting gallery... I don't think... I can do it like Mika though... I mean wow... *Robin's doing... Grab the Yoyo... shall we try it? *Karume's selling... sweet potato snacks? Selling... and eating... is that okay? *Ugh... nope... no. Owner... don't drink Silia's... whatever that is... Stage 7: Stage event time *Spring Beauty Pageant... I wonder... who'll be joining... *Uh... why did they... call my name... ? Owner... did you...? *I'd liked you... to have told me... if you're putting... my name in... *Magic is... amazing isn't it... She's not... using charms like us... is she? *Manzai... is really funny... huhuhu... Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *The hanami festival... will continue... for a little while... they said... *So... it's that time... already... *Everyone's... going home... Let's... go home too... *Yeah... it was fun... I'd like... to come again... *I'm happy... I got to enjoy... the hanami... with you... Owner... __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality